The primary objective of this study is to determine whether interleukin-2 (IL-2) can be of additive benefit in the treatment of chronic hepatitis due to Hepatitis C Virus (HCV). Secondary objectives are to evaluate the immune response to HCV in the presence and absence of IL-2 therapy.